A Story of Evil
by Winter's Fiction
Summary: Just another adaptation of the Of Evil series. For those who don't know it's a tale of Rin and Len and how Rin falls in love with the Prince of the Blue nation. However, he is in love with the Princess of the Green Nation. What happens next? Find out!


Once upon a time, in a far away place, there reined an evil princess named Rin in the nation of yellow. She was only fourteen, and she had tight grasp of her country. No neighboring nations wanted to attack her, for her forces were too strong.

Although she was evil, she took the appearance of a young, lovely blonde haired girl. Tied up in her short hair was a black rose, and flowing everywhere was her golden dress, with a black corset tied around her torso and two long sleeves with a black trim that glided in the air as she'd grab her dress.

She also had a servant, named Len, who had a face similar to hers since he was her twin. He too had blonde hair, which was tied up in a small ponytail, and he wore a yellow shirt with long sleeves. Underneath his shirt was a black tie. He also wore a pair of white pants, which were tucked into black boots.

Len and Rin were always together from the day they were born. But of course, being born into royalty, one of them had to rule the kingdom after their father had suddenly died after falling ill. Since Rin was the older twin, she had been chosen to rule as a princess, while Len had become her servant.

However, Rin was never taught how to rule a country, so she had everyone do everything for her, including ridiculous requests that angered the neighboring nations.

"Today's snack is brioche," Len said, walking in with a silver tray, containing the treats for Rin.

Rin was seated in a black chair, with intricate patterns and sculptures carved into its wood. Len handed the tray to her and she grabbed the silver fork on the tray and tasted the sweets.

She smiled, "Mm. Thank-you Len!" Len smiled back in response.

Len vowed from the day he became Rin's servant that he'd protect her, even if the entire world was her foe. He watched her smile as she ate and then looked out the large window directly in front. He saw her country, and the green forests beyond it, where the neighboring country of green was situated.

"Len?" Rin asked quietly

"What is it milady?"

"Tomorrow, can you please head over to the country of green? I heard that the prince of blue is visiting it." She blushed slightly as finished her sentence.

Rin was infatuated with the prince of the country of blue. It was his sapphire eyes that had stolen her heart, along with his flawless face of course. Len could tell she was thinking of him. She gazed out into the window, even though she wasn't truly looking at anything since her mind's eye was preoccupied with the images of the young prince of blue.

"Milady?" Len asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry," she stuttered as she came out her daze, "Well, will you go for me?"

"Of course,"

The next day, Len visited the small country of green, and walked along its cobblestone paths. He gazed at a tall tower, which was connected to a church. Visible was a golden-brown bell, which had been worn out over time. The bell had begun to ring, signaling that it was now noon, and the sounds echoed off the houses and other buildings, which were of a faint green shade.

Len suddenly saw a blur of green rush by him, followed by a gust of wind that pulled his hat off of his head. He knelt down to reach it when he saw a pair of pale, delicate hands grab the hat.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" he heard a soft, feminine voice say to him.

Len looked up and saw a girl with long teal hair that nearly touched the floor. Her eyes were of the same colour, and her long flowing dress was of the same colour as well. Her fair face was splashed with shade of red, and she smiled an embarrassed smile.

Len's heart nearly stopped, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes upon.

"What's your name?" the girl asked as she placed the cap back on Len's head.

"Len" he barely managed to say.

"Oh, well, sorry about knocking over your hat. I should watch where I'm going." She giggled. Len smiled slightly.

"It's alright, what's your name?" Len asked.

"Miku, I'm the princess of this country." Miku answered with a smile.

"Miku? Are you coming?" a voice called out from down the street. It was the prince of blue. His blue scarf was flowing in the gentle wind and stray locks of his aquamarine hair were brushed over his blue eyes slightly.

"Coming!" Miku called out in a singsong voice. "I must go, Len. It was nice meeting you!"

"You too," Len answered quietly.

Len's golden eyes followed the girl as he rejoined the prince of blue. Her hand became entwined with his and then they walked down the cobblestone paths together. She was smiling, laughing, but then she gazed back at Len. Her eyes had a longing look, as if she didn't want to leave the servant of yellow. Then she turned back to her prince of blue, and disappeared behind the buildings of green.

He stared off to where the pair had disappeared for a moment, and then began to return home, to report what he had seen to Rin.

Len knocked on the castle door, and then was allowed entrance by the guards. He walked through the vast halls of the castle, and then to the sitting room, where Rin was having a cup of tea in a china cup, which was adorned with gold, flower like patterns.

"Len!" Rin said, putting down the cup of tea. She got up and hugged Len.

"Milad-"

"Oh, don't call me that. You know how many times I've told you to stop that."

"Okay, Rin" Len said, emphasizing his twin sister's name. Rin smiled and giggled slightly.

"So how did it go? Was he there?" Rin asked.

"Well, I saw him, but I also met the princess of green. The two seem to be really close." Len stated. Rin's smile quickly disappeared, and then she began to sob.

"R-Rin? What's wrong?" Len asked in confusion to her odd reaction.

"He's with…with the princess of green?" she choked. "Why would he choose her…over me?" Her golden eyes were filled with tears and her sobs echoed throughout the room. She suddenly clutched Len's yellow shirt tightly, and cried into his chest. Len felt compelled to embrace her and comfort her. He caressed her golden hair, like a parent comforting a child.

"L-Len?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes, Rin?" he answered softly.

"You have to kill her, I don't want her to get in the way," she said softly. Even though her voice sounded sweet and kind, there was a hint of hatred. She wanted the girl dead so she could get the prince of blue for herself.

"Of course Rin…" Len said in a low, monotone voice. Even though he loved Miku, the princess of green, he felt it was necessary to ignore his wishes and fulfill Rin's. But, he knew this was no easy task. His heart screamed at him, and told him not to do it, but his mind told him he must.

Tears began to fall down his face, and he hugged Rin even tighter.

"Len, a-are you crying?" Rin asked, confused.

"No, I'm fine" he responded, trying to smile.

That night, Len went into his room, and pulled on a black cloak that hid his appearance and made him look like a shadow of the night. He had also grabbed a silver dagger as he walked out of the castle. The dagger reflected the image of the moon, and with a heavy heart, he headed to the country of green.

Most of the citizens in the country were asleep at this ungodly hour however; some were still roaming the streets, including the princess.

Len assumed that she would be going home, but she walked out into the neighboring forests. He quietly followed her to a lake, where she sat down, and began tossing small pebbles into the dark water. Each one made a tiny splash that made some of the animals stir in the forest.

"I know you're following me, Len" Miku broke the silence, making Len nearly jump. "Why are you following me?"

Len didn't want to say. He was too scared to. Instead he began creeping up behind her, trembling as he raised his dagger in the air, ready to strike and end her life.

"Oh, Len" Miku began, "Please, just end it all for me."

Len brought down the dagger, perplexed by the statement. "What?"

"I'm in love with you Len, and I don't want to be caught up with someone I don't love," she said quietly.

"But, I thought you loved the prince of blue!"

"I didn't, he noticed me and fell for me, but I pretended I loved him back, worried I wouldn't find anyone." She paused, "Well, until I met you of course, but the blue nation hates the yellow nation, and if I get rid of him for you…"

She began to sob, burying her fair face in her hands.

"B-but, I don't want to kill you," Len started, but he was interrupted.

"I know that, but it seems you were ordered to by the princess of yellow." She turned and looked at Len, noticing his frown in the moonlight. "If you must, then I'm not stopping you."

She got up and cradled his hands in hers, and made the dagger point towards her.

"Please Len," she whispered softly into his ear. "Please."

Len bit his lip, and a tear rolled down his cheek. There was a long pause.  
"As you wish, Miku." Len choked.

He shut his eyes, and thrust the dagger into her body. She whimpered and was pushed back slightly by the force of the stab. The dark blood stained her green dress. With the last bit of her strength, she touched Len's face. He shivered after realizing what he had done and pulled the dagger out of Miku's body.

"Thank-you…Len" she said. She fell to her knees, then to the floor and became very still. She was dead.

Len stood there, his heart banging against his ribcage. He could barely breath. He had just committed murder. He had returned back to the castle at dawn and tried to get some rest, but Miku's death haunted his dreams and clouded his mind. He still could not believe what he had done.

Before he knew it, it was morning and Rin had gotten up ready to hear Len's news.

"She's gone," Len said, faking a smile.

Rin smiled back and embraced Len tightly, "Oh, thank you Len! You don't know how happy you've made me feel!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Rin" Len said, although he knew he wasn't truly. However, he did feel somewhat happy that his twin was pleased.

"Princess! The green nation has declared war on us!" A minister came in and shouted. Rin's happy attitude soon became a serious one. She stopped embracing Len.

"Assemble our forces. We are destroying the green nation." Rin said sternly.

Soldiers of yellow gathered in the forest. They had spears and swords, and were all clad head to toe in steel. They were all set one goal; to burn the green nation to the ground. The marched into the green country, and its citizens scattered in fear. Children were crying, and mothers were trying to hush them as buildings were being torn to the ground and blood was being spilled.

The number of soldiers of the yellow nation overwhelmed the soldiers of the green nation. There were far too many, and they were far too strong. The soldiers dropped like flies at their wrath.

Len watched from the large window in the sitting room, where he saw smoke rising from beyond the forests. He placed his hand on the glass of the window. This was his entire fault, he thought. People were dying because he had killed Miku, the lovely princess of green whom now lay still in the forest in a pool of her own blood. He wept for her, even though he was the one who killed her.

Within hours, the green nation was no more. Everyone was dead. All that remained were the burning ruins of a once great nation.

"They're all gone, every last one of them," Rin laughed evilly. She was truly an evil princess now, like all the other nations had already known. However, Len knew that

he too had the same evil blood coursing through his veins.

"I know Rin," Len said, walking to the next window where Rin was. "I know."

Rin slept happily that night, while Len was awake, the fall of the green nation and it's princess still haunting his dreams. But, unbeknownst to these twins, the prince of blue had gone to the neighboring nation of red. It was a dark and stormy night as he walked through the town. The wind was making his scarf flap around hit his back. He was looking for an inn, where he had been told a powerful red mercenary would always stay during the night.

He saw the inn. Although it was dark, the prince of blue could make out the dark, old building. Hung over the door was sign that said "Inn" in red, bold letters. He opened the door to the inn. There were a number of people, all drunk out of their minds, sitting in the bar of the inn. He weaved his way through the drunkards to get to the bartender.

"'Scuse me," the prince of blue said, "Is the red mercenary staying here tonight?"

"She's right over there" the bartender said in a hoarse voice. He pointed to the other side of the room. There was the mercenary, seeing if there was anything left in a bottle of wine. She had dark brown hair, which reached down to her jaw. She was wearing her crimson armor. Next to her seat was red sword made out of steel.

"Err…red mercenary?" the blue prince called out to the mercenary.

She looked up at him and put the bottle on the table. Her red eyes scanned the prince from head to toe.

"Whaddaya want," the red mercenary said. She was obviously somewhat drunk. "You're not hitting on me are you?"

"No, for I loved someone else." The blue prince stated.

"Well then, what is it?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I need to get you and your mercenaries to capture the princess of yellow. She destroyed the green nation, and killed their princess. She must be arrested and punished."

"For a price I'll help," the red mercenary said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kaito, and yours?"

"Meiko, good to be partners with you, Kaito," she said, shaking his hand. "When do you want me to get my mercenaries ready?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, we'll attack in the morning." Kaito stated, "When do you want me to pay you?"

She shrugged, "Before or after the attack, as long as you have the money, I'm happy."

Their plan was set; the yellow nation was going to fall.

Morning had come, and back in the yellow nation's palace Len had made breakfast for Rin. She smiled and laughed happily as Len told her stories to entertain her. It was his only way to keep his mind off the recent events that haunted him so.

He kept his feelings hidden from Rin, so she could laugh for him in this vile world. His dear twin sister seemed so innocent, even though she had spilled blood and destroyed a nation.

"Len?" Rin asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, are you enjoying the breakfast I made for you?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

There was a slight pause.

"Are you okay Len? You seem tired, and your face is really pale." Rin said softly.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, that's all"

"You should have some milk before you go to sleep, it really helps!" she smiled.

"Isn't that what father gave you when you couldn't sleep?" Len chuckled.

Len and Rin barely remembered their father, the late king of the yellow nation. He was a kind man, and loved Len and Rin dearly. The yellow nation was revered when he ruled, but when he suddenly fell ill, he could no longer rule. Rin then took his place, even though she was extremely young at the time. Even now she was too young to rule an entire nation.

"Yes it was," Rin sighed.

"Milady, The red nation and the blue nation are attacking us!' A minister came in, "Our numbers are far too small, and the battle with the green nation has crippled us. What should we do?"

Rin paused, "We will fight back, of course."

"But, mila-"

"That's an order!" Rin shouted at the minister, and just like that, he left to prepare the yellow nation's soldiers.

"But Rin," Len questioned her, but he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Len, don't worry, once we destroy the red and blue nations, everything will go back to normal!" Rin smiled.

"I just worry for you Rin, after all, even though I am your servant, I am also your twin brother."

"I know, Len"

Meanwhile, outside of the castle of yellow, the country was being destroyed and facing a fate similar to the country of green. The soldiers of yellow struggled to hold the soldiers of blue and the mercenaries of red back, but spears, arrows and swords broke down their barrier. The country of yellow was being painted red by the blood of the soldiers.

Meiko, the red mercenary had been hacking and slashing at the opposing forces of yellow, and soon began to weave her way closer and closer to the castle of yellow to capture the princess.

"Press on! We are almost to the castle, and soon this evil nation of yellow will be no more!" Meiko shouted. In response her mercenaries and soldiers shouted in support. The end of this bloody battle was nearly at their fingertips; and so was the evil princess of yellow.

"Rin, you must go," Len said quietly. He dropped his head in sadness, letting his golden bangs conceal his eyes.

"W-what?" Rin asked.

Len got up, and went to his room to get some of his clothes, and then to Rin's to get one of her yellow dresses. Then he went back to the sitting room. Rin's face was pale, and her eyes were full of fright and confusion.

"Here, take my clothes and escape immediately." He said, "Everything will be alright, but you must leave."

"But, what about you?" Rin's voice shook.

"I will disguise myself as you" Len said. He took a knife that was on a table, and cut his ponytail off. His golden hair fell. It looked strikingly similar to Rin's hair.

"Len…"

The boy slipped on Rin's clothes. Now he fully looked like her; the same golden hair, the same eyes, the same everything.

"Don't worry about me, no one will notice, for we are twins after all." Len smiled. Rin began to sob as Len began to walk away to his doom. She grabbed the dress that Len was wearing in order to stop him, but he merely turned around, and gave her a kiss on her fair forehead.

Len then left a sobbing Rin behind. Numerous tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she knew she must go. She quickly slipped on Len's clothing and escaped the castle of yellow as fast as she could.

Meiko had finally reached the gates of the castle, however the guards held her back with their spears. She was fast too fast for them to do any damage. Instead, using her red blade, she slit their throats and entered the castle.

The castle was quiet, quiet enough that Meiko could hear her crimson armor clink as she walked across the marble floors. She searched everywhere until she found the sitting room. Seated in a black chair was the princess of yellow. She had her hands lying on the folds of her dress and she was looking out the window with a blank expression. She slowly turned her head, and saw the mercenary of red.

"How rude," she said. Her voice sounded off, as if she had a cold. "Don't you know how to knock first?" Her eyes gave a cold stare.

Meiko went to the princess, and grabbed her by her golden hair. Before the girl could even struggle, she put her red blade to her neck.

"I suggest you cooperate, before I decapitate here right now." Meiko said with a sneer.

"Fine then," the princess growled. Meiko let go of her hair, and the princess' head fell in misery. She got up and followed the mercenary of red out of the castle of yellow.

Around the castle were the soldiers of blue and the mercenaries of red; in front of them all was Kaito, the prince of blue. Meiko smiled, and they all cheered, filling the now overthrown country of yellow with voices of glory.

Of course, all the "princess" cared about was whether her "servant" had escaped the castle safely.

The princess had been stripped of her beautiful clothes, and instead wore the dirty clothes of a prisoner. Her skin was no longer fair, for it was covered in the dirt of the cell. There was a small window in her cell, which was barred by three, rusty iron bars. She would always look out of it, to see the light of the outside world as she sat on a wooden bench.

The last few days of her life were spent here. She was cold, alone, and missed her servant. Soon, Meiko came and opened the cell. She took the princess out and brought her to the town square of the blue nation. Hundreds of people were watching as Meiko put the princess's head underneath the blade of a guillotine.

The princess looked out in the crowd with her sad eyes. She saw numerous, expressionless faces, all staring at her. There were some children in the crowd, most of which were covering their eyes.

It was a cloudy day, and the grey clouds were covering the sun. What a perfect day for an execution.

Then the princess saw a flash of yellow in the crowd, her servant had come. His eyes were glassy, and his golden bangs were in a mess. He was clothed with a black robe, obscuring his appearance.

"I'm sorry we had to do this to you, Len" Meiko said quietly.

Len felt the blood rush out of his face. He had been found out.

"Just," Len began, "Just end it quickly. I don't want to wait any longer."

Len gulped, and prepared for death to take him quickly and painlessly. If only we could be reborn, he thought, then maybe we could have played together. The silver blade of the guillotine fell. And just like that, Len, the servant of evil, was no more.

A church bell had rung thrice, and the crowd began to disperse. All who remained was Rin. She stared at guillotine and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Len was gone. The thought echoed through her mind.

She cried out in the middle of the town square. People stared at her, but she didn't care. Her twin, her servant, her protector was gone, never to be seen again.

"I believe, this is yours," a voice said behind Rin. She turned, and saw the red mercenary holding a small trinket. It was a pocket watch that Len used to carry around.

"Oddly enough, we found in the princess' possession, and it had your initials engraved on it." Meiko said, "Here take it," She handed the pocket watch to Rin, and using her hands, she folded Rin's tight around the pocket watch. Rin was still silent as ever.

"I know this is hard for you," Meiko said, "But you must try to live your own life from now own." With that, she left, leaving Rin all on her own.

That night, Rin went to the abandoned castle of yellow. She took a small she of paper and a quill and began writing down her wishes. It was something she would always do with Len when she was young. The two would write their wishes down on a piece of paper, carefully roll them up and put them in tiny glass bottles. Then they would go to the ocean and watch, as their wishes would float away.

She put the wish in the bottle and then went to the shore. It was a quiet night, and all could be heard was the sound of the tide splashing against the shoreline made up of rocks and pebbles. Rin carefully placed the bottle in the water and watched as it floated away.

Rin had sinned, but this was sin she could not atone for. Len was gone forever. If only they could be reborn, she thought, then maybe she could have appreciated him more and played with him a little longer.

Her thoughts were what she had wished for.

***

"Len! Wake-up!" a voice seemed to call out from the darkness.

Len opened his eyes up. He felt the pages of the book he had been reading stick to his cheek. He looked up, and rubbed his eyes. How had he been asleep for?

"Len, c'mon, we have to go practice our new song!"

Len turned around in his seat and saw Rin. He patted her white bow, which she reacted with a "Hey! Stop that!" She was wearing her trademark, short white shirt, a pair of gray short shorts, and a yellow bow that was tied around her neck. She flailed her arms and her arm warmers went flying everywhere as she struggled to get Len's hand off her head.

"Fine," Len said in submission. He wore a similar outfit to Rin's, however, his shirt was much longer, he had long, black shorts with a long, thick golden stripe on the bottom of each short leg, and a yellow tie.

"What were you reading anyway?" Rin asked,

"Just some fairy-tale, it had a pretty sad ending though,"

"Well not all sad endings are always terribly sad, most of them have some sort of bright side!" Rin said with a smile. Len paused.

"You really have read lots of stories then, haven't you." He said.

"Oh, c'mon, I would always read them with you anyway!" she laughed, "Anyway, we'd better hurry,"

Len got up and closed the book, revealing the cover. On it was a picture of a clock face, with two silhouettes of a boy and a girl on either side. In gold, fancy writing was the title: _A Story of Evil._ He grasped the book tightly and put it back on its proper shelf.

"Shall we go?" Len asked Rin.

"Yes, let's go, Len!" Rin said with a smile.

And with that, the two left the room together, leaving a tale of evil between a pair of twins behind them.

THE END


End file.
